Acceledrome Academy
by kitkathampster
Summary: What would happen if you throw all the racers into a school for 18 - 21 year olds and mix them up with sadness, laughter and good times. Well the Acceledrome Academy of corse.


Chapter 1: New arrivals

The mood was miserable as silence surrouned the three figures in the car, the only thing breaking the uncomfortable silence was the rain hitting the now stopped car; the little droplets of water pooling into groups slowly dripped down the black paintwork of the shiny car. Inside the car were three males all looking alike, all three of them had a slightly tanned completion and black hair. The younger two of the three looked out the car windows and into the heavy rain outside making everything have a miserable and depressing look.

"Why here dad?" One of them asked his blue eyes moving from the window towards his dad in the front of the car. The elder man sighed for what was the 70th time that day. He shock his head; the few grey stands showing against the contrast of his black hair. The man turned in his cream leather seat to face his two sons, his aging blue eyes watching them, begging them to understand.

"Because this is the best place for you both. I have told you both plenty of times now Kurt" Kurt looked back out the window looking at the aging building in front of him rather hesitant.

"Or did Amber say it was" His brother said bitterly, his arms crossed against his chest glaring at his dad.

"Amber has nothing to do with this and you know that" Their fathers temper rising.

"Yer right" He spat, his brown eyes following his brothers out the window. The building was larger then anything they had seen before. It looked more like something the royal family from England might live in, from what they could see the building had six floors. The building seamed to be in the shape of a U facing them; giving them a long walk to get to the front door. The walls were covered in wet dark green ivy; the windows looking threw the small gaps it allowed making it look like the building was trapped and wanted to escape. The shrubs and gardens were kept immaculate, not a single blade of grass was out of line, not a single leaf out of place.

"Please don't make this harder then it already is Mark" Their dad pleaded.

"No, I will make it how I want…" The angry teen half shouted once again facing his father in the front of the car "…you are 'dumping' us so you can go live with your new slut of a wife and raze the baby she is constantly complaining about…" Anger flashing in his young eyes. "…all she has ever done is complain since she walked though the door and if you want to leave us here then fine. Just fucking leave" Pulling the handle roughly Mark left the car, slamming the door behind him and walked off kicking the muddy puddles as he went. Kurt watched as his younger brother walk though the rain, his clothes getting wet in the process.

"Are you mad at me too?" His dad said in a sad voice looking back out the windshield of the car after a long and uncomfortable silence hung over them.

"Kind off…" Kurt muttered as his eyes looked out the window of the car and out into the miserable rain "…Mark does have a point. You're leaving us here so you can stay with Amber. I understand and I really do that you have been lonely since mum died…" Kurt had to stop for a moment and take a calming breath before continuing "…but all Amber ever does is complain about something and now you have Amiya…" He paused and added in a whisper "…It just seams that you no longer want us around" Kurt finished not looking away from the window and the rain outside, his dad kept oddly silent. With out looking at his dad Kurt got out the car; the rain making quick work with getting him wet and went to get their trunks out of the boot. His hurt eyes found the latch easily and with a click the boot opened to show two large trunks. With the help of a kind teacher passing by Kurt got both trunks inside the large building, while they walked towards the big wooden doors; slipping in the mud he had time to think about how him and his brother got there in the first place.

Mark; his younger twin brother and himself were being moved to a kind of boarding school. Both of them wanted to have a future with cars and Amber; their step mum had suggested this school. It was designed for students from the ages of 18 – 21. The school offered all sorts of qualifications starting with Accountancy all the way though to Zoology. Amber had enrolled them without anyone knowing and informed them of this school the day before only giving them that chance to pack before they had to leave.

Kurt and Mark hated their new step mum Amber. She was only nine years older then they were, she loved to rub this fact in their faces and often acted like their mum. It was obvious that she was in it for their father's money but no matter how hard they tried their father would not listen. They were both pleased when they found out they were having a baby sister; both of them knew they would be wrapped around her little finger from day one and they planed to be the best brothers they could be, however Amber had other plans. The boarding school was an 8 hour drive from home and they would only be able to visit in the holidays.

Both of them were pleased they were doing what they wanted but they were so far away from their little sister; like them she had inherited black hair and a tanned completion and (Luckily they thought) looked nothing like her mother.

The sound of a car tires squealing on wet road could be heard as it pulled away, Kurt turned to see his dad's car had gone; he had left without saying goodbye. Kurt thanked the teacher glad to be inside from the rain and looked around the grand hall for his brother. Kurt smiled when he found him lying on a bench, his feet off one end and one arm behind his head with his IPod on blasting music into his ears. They were alike in so many ways but just as unalike in others.

Kurt liked high beat music that would thump a headache in you, it was like the music boy racers have in their cars, it so loud that you're surprised when the car doesn't bounce along the road Mark on the other hand liked loud rock music; with the screaming words that made no sense and the screeching guitar solos. Kurt kept teasing him about it, making jokes about the typical hair styles. One day Kurt joked that Mark should grow his hair just to look like his favourite singers, what surprised him most was Mark did, his hair was currently more shaggy then anything, it was just too short to be pined back but it was geld in a messy just got out of bed look.

Many other students looked at him as they hurried past but he paid no notice as he had his eyes closed, his head bopping to the loud screeching beat. Kurt knew why the other students pasted by sending Mark worried glances. To put it plainly Mark looked like a trouble maker, his hair a geld mess with his sunglasses resting on the top of his head, his clothes were ripped beyond repair and looked like they needed a good clean, his black tank top clinging to the developing muscles in his chest and showing the muscles he already had on his arms, black fingerless gloves on his hands. He had chains and skulls hanging off his black jeans, biker boots on his feet still dripping water, he even had a studded wrist strap on his left hand, he gave a bad boy vibe but that was just him, the phrase 'Never judge a book by its cover' would always jump to Kurt's mind when he saw others doge around his brother.

They may have been twins but their style of clothes was completely different just like their taste in music. Kurt had a pair of old smart jeans the ends a little faded from use with a pair of comfortable black all-stars on his feet he also had his favourite short sleeved t-shirt on which was blue and white. His hair was like his brother's geld in a just got out of bed look but his hair was shorter giving him a more organised look.

"You must resister…" Kurt span so fast that it should have given him whiplash to see who was talking to him, he found a guy with a frown on his face. "…over there" He pointed towards a line of tables by the stairs each with a member of staff behind them. Some of the new comers were talking happily to them while they singed for their information packs. The guys storm grey eyes glanced to Mark still on the bench and his lips grew into a soft smirk.

"Thanks" Kurt muttered before making his way over to the correct table. A kind looking lady smiled up at him, her soft green eyes shining with warmth and knowledge.

"Name please" She asked looking down the list in front of her.

"Kurt Wylde" He offered smiling back. The lady looked down the list, her glasses slipping down her nose slightly as her head lowered.

"Oh here you are…" She said softly spinning the list round for Kurt to see "…you need to sign right here" The lady pointed to Kurts name indicating where he was meant to sign to show he had arrived, with a flick of the wrist and a swish of a pen it was done.

"Shall I sign in for my brother as well" Kurt asked as he pointed towards Mark still laying around, his foot now tapping to the beat of the music "…Mark is on the bench. He's not in a good mood at the moment. That's why he had his music so loud. He won't be very helpful at the moment" He had a sheepish grin on his face as Kurt faced the older woman worried about her reaction to Mark, she didn't bat an eyelid.

"That's fine dear, his name is under yours…" She said smiling as she turned to the big pile of paperwork, she rummaged though the stack of thick envelopes beside her "…all the information you need is in here…" she said as the lady looked back up with two envelopes in her hands "…you have Dan Dresden as your guide. If you could make your way over to your brother he will find you soon" She said kindly with the warm smile on her face.

"Thank you so much" Kurt replied not able to prevent the smile on his face. With his shoes squeaking Kurt made his way over to his brother, trying to drag two trunks with him.

"Let me give you a hand…" A deep voice said behind him. Kurt smiled in thanks at the lad behind him. He had dark brown hair in dreadlocks that had been pulled back into a short ponytail, his soft brown eyes warm with welcome "…I'm Brian Kadeem and welcome to Acceledrome Academy"

"Kurt Wylde and thanks"

"Well it is nice to see new faces around here…" Brian Kadeem greeted as he helped Kurt lift the heavy trucks "…after a while the same faces tend to blend in with the background, it gets boring very quickly" Both of them lifted a trunk and dragged them over to Mark who was still lost in his music. Smirking evilly at an unsuspecting Mark the snappy lad from before moved ever closer to him.

"Dan leave him alone" Kadeem commented while placing the trunk he was carrying to the floor and wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"You're not my mother" Was the reply.

XxX

Grace looked out the rain spattered window with a look of hesitantly in her bright blue eyes, the cold wet rain matching her pitiful mood. A single tear of sadness streaked Grace's cheek as her family came to mind; she had already said her goodbyes to her younger brothers, mum and grandmother before she began the long journey to get here. Grace had a six hour drive from her home to Edinburgh airport to catch a plane over to John F Kennedy airport; which alone took seven hours, thankfully Grace was able to spent the night in a hotel before heading over to the place she would call home for the next few years.

The building looked forbidding as the car pulled up, no one had been able to get her here so the Academy had kindly offered to organise some transport to pick her up; which was another four hours from the hotel. Back in England Grace had been counting down the days with happiness, excited to be coming here but now the day had come she wished she could spent more time with her family. The driver opened his door leaving Grace to climb out the car and into the rain on her own; the sliver locket that meant so much to her was around her neck jangled as she moved.

With a pop the driver opened the boot and lugged the trunk out of it, Grace was to busy looking at the grounds in front of the school to notice the other students looking at her. Grace had to cover her ears as the car parked in front of them quickly drove away; its tires squeaking on the wet tarmac.

"Miss Sliver I have been instructed to take you to the door…" The driver said as he lowered his own hands, Grace nodded in acknowledgment her hand moving to clutch the locket. "…would you like to follow me then Miss Sliver" The driver led the way carrying the heavy trunk in his arms; he staggered slightly under its weight when he walked on the muddy floor but was able to carry it all the way to the large wooden doors of the entrance.

"Thanks" Grace muttered her blue eyes full of thanks and gratitude.

"No problem miss, hope you enjoy your time here" With a tip of his navy hat the driver left the way he came, back into the rain. With one last breath to calm her rough nerves Grace entered the room bringing a gust of cold wind with her; her short curly brown hair billowed around her face as it was caught in the wind. As she came in from the rain Grace shivered from the sudden change of wet and cold to dry and warm dragging her trunk with her; she was followed by many other students but they rushed past with their luggage.

Grace looked around the room once she had swept her hair out the way, two males were happily chatting to each other as they dragged some chests along the floor, they headed towards another man as he creped towards a bench with another male laying on the bench completely oblivious to the world.

Being as rude as he could the creeping male prodded the laying male; shocked at being touched he fell off the bench and with a thud landed onto the cold and wet stone floor. The fallen male removed his headphones hastily with a sheepish look in his eyes and put them away in his pocket, that was when he heard quiet laughter. Looking up from the floor in the process of picking up his sunglasses he saw the man that had poked him, he looked to be a few years older, his grey eyes piercing into his own brown ones, the older mans lips forming an evil grin as he chuckled.

"Why did you have to get his attention that way?…" Grace raised her voice as she stormed over to the two males "…It is a little rude to prod someone like that" Grace commented annoyed, her light blue eyes a mix of different emotions. The fallen male gave her his best flirty smile while he lifted himself from the hard floor, placing his sunglasses back in place, but she just ignored it.

"Well it's rude of you to say that and you should show some respect to your elders…" His eyes looked her up and down briefly as if just noticing something "…what's with the outfit girly?" Grace quickly looked at herself as a sudden rush of self doubt came over her; there was nothing unusual this was now Grace normally dressed when travelling. The top half of her slender body was covered in a black short sleeved shirt with the words 'Join the dark side; we have cookies' on the front, her hips and legs covered in skin tight blue jeans and a pair of black all stars. Grey eyes seamed to linger lustfully on her modest chest and curvy hips as they continued to look her up and down, Grace fidgeted uncomfortably with the mans cold lustful eyes on her.

Moving quickly she left her trunk in the middle of the hall and moved over to the registration tables, she could feel a pair of eyes watching her as she did. After signing beside her name the young man handed her an envelope with a kind and welcoming smile.

"Everything you need is in that envelope. You have Dan as your guide and he is just over there…" She watched as the man before her pointed towards the group she had first seen, she groaned as her eyes followed the mans finger to her 'guide' "…Dan is the one with sandy hair and welcome to Acceledrome Academy" He offered kindly before she made her way over to the group huddled by the stairs.

"What's your name girly?" Dan asked in his most alluring voice once Grace had reached them.

"It's Miss Sliver to you" She said darkly sending a glare Dans way.

"Welcome Miss Sliver. My name is Brian Kadeem but everyone calls me Kadeem" He pulled her in a huge warm bear hug shocking Grace slightly, but she smiled anyway.

"Call me Grace" She said smiling once Kadeem had let go, he smiled back with warm brown eyes.

"I take it you are from England with an accent like that" Kadeem half asked as he started a conversation with the young women, she just smiled in response.

"Can I call you Grace?" Dan asked hopefully his smile more predatory then sexy.

"No" Grace snapped turning her back to Dan to start a conversation with Kadeem; Dan gave him a jealous glare as they talked.

XxX

It was cold and miserable but this was one of the most exiting days of Torks life, today he was starting at Acceledrome Academy; he couldn't wait. It had been a long and difficult road to get here but now that he had his long awaited dream in his hands he wasn't going to let go. It was bittersweet when he left his mum and sister behind, he really wanted to start his new life at his new school but he didn't want to leave Brooke behind, she meant a lot to him and he shed a tear or two when her saw his baby sister crying; well she was fourteen but she would always be his little baby sister.

With a shove the huge wooden entry doors opened; the hinges creaking from abuse as they swung open, a few more students ran past Tork to get in from the cold while dragging their trunks in hand but no one paid them any notice. A few of the students were called in different directions as older students formed groups around the large hall with the younger students around them, their conversations an excited buzz.

With a little effort Tork managed to drag his trunk over to the desk so he could register, there were a few out of breath students dragging their trunks around and some had even sat down on them having a quick breather; their faces bright red from effort. With a smile and a greeting Tork gave his name to the bored looking male and was handed his information pack once he had sighed by his name, the young boy behind the desk pointed towards a group now huddled by the stairs.

"Dan is over there" Was all he said before looking back down at the list.

"Thanks" Tork shrugged off this boys attitude and made his way over to the group, he heaved the heavy wooden chest behind him and was about to asked which one was Dan when he saw something that got his blood boiling.

"Hay what's your problem?…" His deep voice bombed when he saw the look that man was giving the small brunette woman of the group "…I don't think she likes someone looking at her like she was a piece of meat" He hollered as he strolled right up to the man glaring at him with his bright green eyes, the whites of his eyes making them stand out from the darkness of his skin. Many students from their huddled groups looked over to the two, the buzz quieting down.

"Back off punk" The male whispered deadly, wiping the imaginary wrinkles from his suit shirt and running a hand over his geld back sandy hair.

"The name is Tork Maddox…" Tork gave this lustful git a small shove before backing away. Tork had his trusted thick biker boots on with his green cargo pants tucked into them. His red tank top clung to his already developed chest muscles with his dark black hair in spikes at the back of his head showing his two piercing on the top part of his right ear. "…don't think just because your older that means your better" Tork warned still glaring at the older boy, pointing one of his fingers in warning as he clutched a thick envelope in his hand .

"The name is Dan punk…" The man sneered as he took a step forward. Tork sighed, just what he needed a git for a guide "…you better watch it"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Now all of you over there, we still have most of the others to arrive" Dan said bitterly pointing over to the spot he wanted them. All four of them did as they were told taking their trunks with them. Tork kindly carried the females as she struggled with it.

"Hay you ok?" The blue eyed male asked seeing the look on the only females face.

"Yes I'm fine…" She said wrapping her slender arms around herself. Her eyes moved from the floor to look over at Dan who was still watching her, his eyes moving up and down her body; Tork noticing this moved his large frame in front of the female effectively keeping her out of sight "…thanks Tork" She said her arms around her getting tighter, all three males offered her a soft smile in comfort.

"I'm Kurt Wylde" Kurt offered kindly

"Nice to meet you…" She said glad to have met at least three nice guys. "…I take it your twins…" She said nodding her head between Kurt and the person beside him, both of them smiling kindly at the young female "…you both look alike"

"And I'm the better looking twin also known as Mark" He teased giving her a playful wink.

"Grace Sliver" She offered her arms still tight around her body.

"Look don't worry about him…" Tork said pointing his thumb in Dan's direction. "…he won't get past me"

"Or us right Kurt" Mark added kindly. Grace's arms loosened slightly but that was all they got.

XxX

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" Monkey muttered under his breath as he dragged his heavy trunk across the mud, his first day and he was already running late; just typical really. Monkey heaved his belongings along behind him but after a few tugs Monkey had to give up, he took a seat on the heavy wooden object and took a quick breather with his face looking a lot like a ripe tomato, his small body socked though with the pouring rain. His light brown cargo pants were now clinging to his legs in a really uncomfortable way with his shirt in the same state. Both his shirt and pants had pockets everywhere but was not enough as his belt he had some tools and a pack on his back, Monkey sighed at the thought of his game consoles now being sopping wet; his beloved games don't work well with water.

His light hazel eyes that were normally full of kindness and playfulness now had annoyance and disbelieve shining in them; stupid rain, the weather report said it would be sunny today. Monkey rubbed the hat that covered most of his light red hair before he tried once again to get into the dry.

"Sorry to bother you…" A deep voice rumbled as Monkey gave a partially hefty pull "…but is your name Mitchell McClurg?" Monkey turned to see a huge man standing right behind him, he started at the man for a whole minute trying to place this man anywhere in his memory. This man had a brown shirt that must have had sleeves before they were what looked like savagely hacked off; it strained against his large muscled chest, his blue jeans were tucked into his dark biker boots. His flame red hair resting on the top of his back and shoulders giving him a look of a regal male lion. He had the beginnings of a moustache the same colour as his wild hair and it was a big contrast from his deep blue eyes, wait a second.

"Pork Chop…it that you?" Monkey asked a little timidly watching the mans face break into a smile.

"It is you Monkey Man…god I'm glad to see a friendly face around here" Deezel Riggs; known to the world as Pork Chop exclaimed as he pulled up level with his friend, it had been four years since the two had last seen each other. Monkey and his family had to move as his mum got a new job out of town, they would try to keep in touch but life always got in the way.

"It's been years since I've last seen you Pork Chop, I'm glad you're here as well" The two happily chatted as they slowly made their way to the big oak doors, Pork Chop helping to carry Monkeys heavy load. Once they were in from the rain both men gave a sigh of relief at the warm air blowing at their exposed skin.

"Stupid weather" Pork Chop muttered as they swiftly made their way to the desks to sign them self's in, their trunks now moving faster on the wet stone floor. Monkey was lucky enough to get straight to the front, he sighed his name and was shown where to go by a bored looking male with grey eyes before Pork Chop could blink; Monkey shrugged at the male, it must be boring sitting there all day waiting for students to turn up.

"…welcome to Acceledrome Academy Shirako"

"Cool" Exclaimed the person in front of Pork Chop as he opened the envelope in his hands, he was to busy looking at the information to see Pork Chop right behind him, the two collided together and fell in a heap on the floor. This Shirako looked to be of Asian descent, his dark almond eyes full of laughter and happiness. His black hair was gelled back showing off some blue streaks; around his neck were a pair of headphones which seamed to bounce with him, he had a long sleeved white top with a short sleeved dark blue shirt on top with an orange strip down the sides, a white sleeveless puffer jacket on top of his many other layers, his legs covered in a pair of baggy black cargo pants again with orange stripes down the sides with black sneakers.

"Watch it…" Pork Chop exclaimed "…look were you're going next time"

"Oh sorry dude, didn't see you…" Shirako lifted himself up before offering his hand to Pork Chop "…my names Shirako Takamoto, nice to met ya"

"Pork Chop" Pork Chop took the offered hand afraid his wrist would snap but the little guy was strong, he lifted Pork Chops large frame right off the ground; Pork Chop watched on shocked as Shirako bounced off trying to find his abandoned belongings.

"What's your name?" A voice asked, Pork Chop turned to see the guy behind the desk waiting for him.

"Pork…no it's Deezel Riggs"

"Here we are, everything you need is in here…" He handed Pork Chop a thick envelope once the male had signed in "…you are to go over there as Dan is your guide. Welcome to Acceledrome Academy"

XxX

"FREEDOM" Bellowed a deep voice as the owner got of his dad's car and stretched every muscle he could. It had felt like years since the young blonde had stretched his legs.

"Not so loud Vert…" An older man called "…I'm sure everyone could have heard that"

"Loosen up dad…" Vert called back into the car, his blue eyes full of laughter and mischief "…you're getting to be a real kill joy in your old age, you know that"

"And we mustn't forget you're so laid back that your horizontal" His dad replied as he lent across the car, a twitch of a smile on his lips.

"Yer, yer whatever" The older male just shock his head at his sons attitude. The son now known as Vert had his blonde hair gelled into spikes that swept across the front of his head, his blue eyes full of wonder as he absorbed the sight before him.

"I wish I could see you in Vert but I have to get back…"

"I know I know…" Whispered Vert as he went to the boot of the car "…you have to get back to work"

"Call me when you get settled in…"

"Yes dad I will" Vert exclaimed not really paying any attention to what the older man had to say, this was to exciting to really listen.

"…call me if you need anything…"

"Yer I will"

"…and remember you must put on a clean pair of underwear every once in a while…"

"Will do"

"…and don't forget to brush your teeth…"

"Teeth, got it"

"…watch out for the purple hippo…"

"Yer"

"…they likes to eat your toes when you hang from the ceiling…"

"Naturally"

"…if you listening then promise to give me your first born along with your kidneys"

"First born, got…hay wait a minute…" Vert turned to see his father clinging onto the steering wheel for dear live as he shock with laughter, the look on Verts face was priceless "…now that was low dude"

"Sorry Vert…" His dad wheezed "…I just had to do it"

"See you later dad" Vert huffed making his slow but steady progress towards the warmth the building provided. It took five minutes of dragging but Vert finally made it halfway, his baggy blue pants weren't so baggy anymore and his blue top clung to the soft six pack he had, even with his white jacket over the top he was still sopping wet, once again the weather report was wrong.

"You're the guy who promised his first born away…" A voice called from behind him, Vert turned to see what looked to be a male of Mexican decent with his tanned skin, he had straight black hair that hung to around his shoulders with deep brown eyes; he had a white top with an orange and light blue jacket over the top, the sleeves reaching to his wrists. He had a pair of dark blue baggy trousers with an orange stripe down each side flowing down his legs with a pair of blue and white sneakers on. He seamed to smile a lot and was also wet to the bone.

"Yer…" Vert sighed "…that's me"

"Well nice to met you, I'm Nolo Pasaro" Nolo extended his hand out.

"Vert Wheeler" The blonde offered as they shock hands.

"Looking forward to starting the new year?…" Nolo asked as the two dragged their trunks along the muddy ground "…I know I am"

"Dude I can't wait, this is to cool for words" The blonde yammered as he tugged on his oversized luggage; dragging it that one inch closer to the school. Vert couldn't hide his excitement as the two finally reached the huge doors, they rushed into the welcoming heat and quickly dumped their luggage to sign in.

"Welcome to Acceledrome Academy" An elderly lady greeted as Vert bounded up to the green eyed lady.

"It's great to be here" Vert replied with a grin as he quickly signed in the right box.

"Nice to see someone so full of energy…" The lady mussed as she looked though the shrink stake of envelopes next to her "…I think the weather has put a damper on their sprits"

"You don't need to worry about my sprits, their always sky high"

"That's nice to know love, your guide is Dan but I can't see him though the crowd. Good Luck and have a nice day" The kind lady smiled as she offered Vert a small wave. As the bubbly blonde walked away he swore he could hear the lady mutter something about being eighteen again.

"Hey Vert…" Nolo called as he rushed over to the blonde "…who do you have as a guide. I have Dan whoever he is"

"Me to dude" Vert replied with a smile, grateful that he knew someone within the huge school.

XxX

"Wait up Karma…" A young female called as a pair of icy blue eyes turned back towards the struggling woman "…do you really have to rush on ahead"

"Lani we are late, you know how I hate to be late specially on a day like this were we must be on time"

"Well it's not like I caused an accident just to make us late, I have yet to get that power" Lani snapped back as her large deep green eyes looked towards the female, who despite the wet weather looked to have walked off a catwalk. Karmas lips were the perfect pout as they gleamed a dazzling red, her eyes were an icy blue that popped with her naturally dark eyelashes. Karma just had an air of excellence about her that made people stop and look, she had a slender figure that just shouted 'to good for you' as her tight blue jeans, white shirt and blue jacket; dark blue outlining on both the jacket and jeans but the jacket also had some orange on the writs and shoulders. Karmas short brown hair was tugged into a ponytail and it swished as the woman looked back over to the grand wooden doors.

"We are nearly there Lani, if you talk less and move more we would get there quicker" Karma calmly stated as a few students rushed past the two, all of them running towards the building as it called them with warmth. Lani just huffed as a large male came level with them.

"Would you ladies like a hand?" The male asked as he looked over at the struggling Lani, her brown hair just was wet as her light blue top and dungarees.

"Thanks, that would be great Taro" Lani replied with a smile as Karma rolled her eyes, she knew this guy and hated the fact they were lumped together.

"Great" Karma drooled out sarcastically under her breath. Taros hazel eyes and dark hair had girls falling all over him in a blink of an eye, it could also be the fact he had some money to his name; Taro Kitano was no playboy but if you believed the rumours he must have slept with half the school. Karmas mum and Taros mum had been friends for years so growing up they had been forced to play with each other, Karma hated it but the more she resisted the harder her mum would push. Once the older woman had found out both Karma and Taro had applied for Acceledrome Academy she squealed with delight telling Karma to share a ride with the male. Karma refused upon principle, that and the fact her only female friend had claimed the seat; Karma tried to keep them apart but that plan went to hell when their mothers planned a 'sleep over' for them.

"Nice to see you to Karma" Taro greeted, not even looking up from the floor as the three of them tried to rearrange the luggage. With some effort and elbow grease the three finally made it into the building and had signed in.

"Now all I need to do if find this Dan Dresden" Lani huffed as she looked around the nearly empty hallway, there was a group by the door and one hovering near the stairs.

"Looks like we have the same group" Taro commented as he picked up his trunk ready to go, Karma just groaned; just what she needed.

"Get over here…" A voice called out as the three looked over to the stairs, the group by the door had now left leaving a grown of huddled people; all looking as if they wanted to be elsewhere "…you're all late" Karma just gave Lani a look before dragging her stuff over to the group

"Sorry. There was an accident on one of the main roads, traffic goes back for miles…" she informed Dan. "…we came as quick as we could"

"Well be faster next time" Dan sapped.

"There is no need for that…" An angry voice sounded "…like she said we can as fast as we could" Taro defended as he followed Karma with Lani just behind him.

"Well now that everyone is finally here we can get going. Now all of you get over there while I go to fetch something" Dan half shouted as he stormed off leaving the new comers confused as he pointed to a random place within the empty hall.

"I'm sorry about Dan, he just has a way with people…" A deep voice called as everyone turned to see who it was "…I'm Brian Kadeem but everyone calls me Kadeem, as Dan has just left would you like to follow me and we can get you started. Leave your belongings here, they will be brought up later" The group all nodded and complied as the man kept smiling, Kadeem had really soft brown eyes as he looked at every person in the group. Kadeem soon turned and headed towards the stairs, he swiftly ascended them and then turned left into an empty room, the room was grand with the white walls, rich red floors and plush white sofas. Kadeem held the door open and gestured for the group to sit "Now will everyone please sit down and we will start from the beginning"

A.N. Well this is one of the many ideas I have had bouncing in my head. I have finally finished this chapter and I would like to know what you think. Should I carry on with it? scrap it? I'm not sure yet but I have so many ideas for chapters that I just might carry on with it. The problem is I have so many stories going that I can't keep up. Love to hear from you my beloved readers. kitkathampster.


End file.
